


Out of Character

by FairyNiamh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Will thinks his lover is actiing very out of character.





	Out of Character

Will watched, with a detached amusement, as a young boy 'flew' his toy plane around Hannibal as they tried to eat at the Café Gardens. After the fourth bump, he was sure his lover would skewer the kid, if only to enjoy the silence that would follow.

What he was not expecting, was for his lover to rush over to the kid when he inevitably tripped on the cobble stone that created the eating are in the garden.

“Are you hurt?” he heard Hannibal ask and he had to roll his eyes, because if course the kid was hurt. Even he could see the skinned knees and palm.

The kid only sniffled and nodded his head.

The surprise continued as the older man carefully cleaned the wounds. “And now you know better than to run around such an area. Not only could you hurt yourself, but how would you have felt if you had tripped someone? If they land wrong, they could die. Would you be happy if someone died for your fun?”

The boy was crying and shaking his head.

Hannibal gave a small kiss to the boy’s forehead and helped him up. “There, all fixed. It will hurt tomorrow, but I think a smart brave boy like you can handle it. Off you go. Be careful.”

“I’m surprised,” Will said softly once the child was well out of earshot.

“Why is that?”

“You healed instead of hurt. It is out of character for you,” he confessed and took a sip of tea.

“I have never purposefully injured a child,” he chided his lover.

“Abigail...” he started.

“For all she was our child, she was _not_ a child,” he stressed.

“True,” Will sighed.

“Perhaps it is time for us to adopt another child,” Hannibal suggested.

“Really?”

“Yes, if for no other reason than to turn your maternal instincts on something other than myself or one of you ever present strays.”

He could only laugh. He and Hannibal had been to hell and back, but he would not have it any other way.

~Fin~


End file.
